There exist several means for securedly fitting the infant seats to the motorcars, from among them being known the mechanical connectors being made up by two anchoring elements being fitted to the base of the seat and arranged in a backwardly projecting arrangement, said anchoring elements being designed to engage an element being solid with the motorcar, from among the aforementioned mechanical connectors there existing those being known as of the “isofix” type.